merlins_tales_of_britanniafandomcom-20200215-history
Deities
The elder Gods possibly were a people or a group of higher or eloped spiritual beings, worshiped as gods by the pre-christian or Pagan pre-roman peoples.The New Gods were a group of new Gods whose cults had been introduced to Britannia , Gallia and other provinces through the Romans, they included Mithras and foremost the Christian God and his man-son Jesus Christus. The exact definition who or what the gods were was disputed,Often the older Btitannian and Gallic Gods had been identified or equated with the older Roman or the older Germanic gods, sometimes even Mithras was identified with older celtic deities (such as Bussurigios or Teutates) and some had tried to identify the Christian-Jewish God Jahwe-Elohim with some of the older gods (some guesses had been Saturn/Chronos, Uranus/Caelus,El Jupiter Optimus Maximus or Taranis/Cernunnos) or his son with other deites (some guesses had been Mithras, Sol Invictus, Maponus or Esus) , but most devout Christians rejected any such attempts. Some of the Elder Gods ,such as Lucifer, had once waged war with another race of Higher beings known as "Angels", sometimes believed to be either a race or order of lesser guardian-deities or the Children of Jahwe-Elohim, they also were said to have once created the race of "Giants".The Gods may have been of the same race as the old Culture known as the "Fairies", or they might have been their half-human offspring.The old gods themselves were split into two factions, the Gods of Heaven (Known as "Olympioi" and "Caelestials" to the Greeks and romans ,"Devi" to the Celts and "Anses" to the Germanics) and the gods of the earth or the Underworld ("Chtonioi" and "Inferni" to the romans,"Andedi" or "Anderoi" to the celts and "Wanes" to the Germanics).Sometimes the gods of the Sea were seen either as a third or a sub-faction of one of the other groups.These two groups often were at odds or in conflict with the other, but had no or few open hostilities.They still often acted as one group with shared interests. While their actual power was obviously still intact, their actual influence and their cults and reverence among men was waning due to the rise and expansion of Christianity.While most older gods were either indifferent to this or even accepted it as their natural fate, others actively opposed Christianity and the New Gods. Inmone way or another, the Gods still had their impact on mankind and sometimes still chose to interferre into human affairs, either thruth their powers within Nature, mortals they chose or took possession of, or remnants of their dying pagan cults.They rarely chose to materialise or take human form, yet on a very few occasions they still did so. The exact difference between Gods, Angels, Fairies, Demons and Angels was unclear, these terms might very well have just referred to sub-factions of one and the same race or category of higher being, perhaps with varying degrees of power. See: *Ogre *Dragon Celtic Deities Abellio Arduinna Belenos Branorix Brigantia Cernunnos Dagodevos Dumnovalos Gobanos Lero Lugos Manins Maponos Matrona Nodons Sirona Taranis Veradunos Germanic Deities Baeldaeg Eostre Frig Helith Hellia Herla Lok Saxnot Scyld Thunor Woden Wyrd Roman Deities Apollo Astraea Aurora Diana Faunus Felix Fortuna Jupiter Lucifer Lucifera Mars Venus Vulcan Asian, Near eastern and African Deities Dagon El Mammon christian Figures El Gabriel Marrien Raphael Seven deadly sins Unidentified entities Barinthus -->St. Brendan?st.Findbarr? Black Hermit Burlow Beanie Cath Palug Father Time-->Saturn/Chronos? Fish-knight Gargantua Giramphiel Gorgon Grimbald Guendolen Harlequin Incubus King Love-->Armor/Cupido? Knight of the burning dragon Luciabiaus Lucifera Luck-->Sors Marsique Mother Nature-->Isis Peril Phaedria Philidel Proteus Sarant Selaphas Ragnell Vulganus Wonder Gods/Angels/Demons/Devils/Fiends/Djinns: Afallach/Evallach-->Abellio Avaggdu-->Veradunus Bran->Branorix Dagda-->Dagodevos Gofannon/Goibniu-->Gobanos Harlequin Hela-->Nehalennia Lady Fortune-->Fortuna Llyr/Lir/Lear-->Lero Lug/lluch/Lancelot/Lot\Lugos Manannan -->Manins Marrien Modron-->Matrona Morfran-->Branus\Branorix Nut-->Nodens Schulda-->Scyld Urd-->Wyrd Verandi-->Wyrd Gallery Godmaterialising.png Materialisinggod2.png Materialisinggiant.png Materialisinggod.png Visionofgod.png Screenshot 2019-09-16-03-04-30-1.png Category:Characters Category:Cultures Category:Fairy creatures